Jeg er bange for jeg er forelsket i ham
by Sheiala
Summary: Hmmm... stinker til at skrive dem her:  Albus elsker Lysander, men ifølge hans bedste ven, der også er Lysanders tvilling, er Lysander slet ikke til den slags ting.


Albus så tænksomt på brættet: "Springer til E5" han så op og smilte til Lysander "skakmat… igen"

Den blonde dreng for den anden ende af skakbordet fik en let rødmen i kinderne, og så ned: "undskyld Albus, jeg forstår bare ikke dette spil."

Albus rettede på brillerne, og sendte Lysander et varmt smil: "Det går ikke noget Lysander, du kan ikke være god til alting."

Smilet fik det til at varme op i Lysanders mave, Al var bare så perfekt! Han kunne ikke lade være med at gengælde smilet: "Det er sødt af dig at prøve at lære mig spillet."

"Det var da så lidt, det er underligt at vi ikke snakke mere sammen, du ligner din bror så meget at det følelses så underligt at vi ikke har snakket mere sammen"

Lysander nikkede blot med svarede ham ikke, så Albus forsatte: "selvom i ligner hinanden en hel del, så er i meget forskellige."

Lysander så væk, meget forskellige… ja rigtige meget forskellige, den ene af dem kunne holde sig fra at forelske sig i den anden bedste venner, og den anden kunne ikke.

"Der er Lorcan, jeg smutter… vi ses! Husk at du lovede at sidde sammen med mig under kampen i morgen" han smilede et varmt smil til Lysander for han sluttede sig til Lysanders næsten identiske tvilling.

Lysander mærkede sommerfuglene i maven da han så hvordan Albus smilede til Lorcan, bare han en dag ville få det smil, han vendte ryggen til de to venner og begav sig op mod sovesalen, hans blik var fast rettet mod gulvet at han slet ikke så det blik Albus sendte ham.

Lorcan så på Albus: "Glem det Albus, han er ikke sådan."

Albus så på ham "Lorcan… jeg er bange for, at jeg elsker ham."

Hans bedste ven så irriteret på ham, men det lykkedes ham at smile: "du ender bare med at såre dig selv, hvorfor bliver du ved med det?"

Han svarede ikke, men gik bare efter Lysander op i sovesalen de tre delte sammen, og efterlod Lorcan alene tilbage i midten af opholdstuen. Lorcan sukkede dybt, han havde det ikke godt med dette, han vidste at hans bror var forelsket i hans bedste ven, og hans bedste ven var forelsket i hans bror. Han følte sig som et skum, som en djævel, som en Slytherin, men... men... men, han løj jo ikke for nogle af dem? Han undlod bare at fortælle dem hvad han vidste.

Han havde intet andet valg, han ville ikke miste både han Albus og Lysander bare fordi de to skulle være lovey dovey sammen, et smil bredte sig på hans læber, han var godt tilfreds med sig selv, der var ingen grund til at noget som helst skulle ændre sig, alt var perfekt som det var nu. Det ville Albus og Lysander også forstå med tiden, ja! Det var bare et teenager crush! Ikke andet! En dag ville de alle se tilbage på dette og grine.

Albus lå i sin seng og kiggede over på Lysander der lå og sov, han havde dyne helt op til hoved, og man kunne faktisk kun se en smule af det dirty blonde hår. Albus smilte for sig selv. Han kendte alt for godt de hasselbrune øjne der så tit gemte sig under det håret, de var så dybe, at han nogle gange følte at han var ved at forsvinde i dem. Lysander var en fantastisk person, selvom han i modsat af sin tvilling ikke gik ind for en stor vennekreds, eller noget i den dur.

Lysander havde en lille vennekreds, men det var tydeligt for alle at de venner han havde elsket ham meget højt, i forhold til Lorcan der brugte meget tid i klasserne på at indhente den søvn han spildte om natten nede i opholdstuen sammen med sin kæreste, skrev Lysander flittigt noter ned til alle fag. Det skulle ikke misforstås, Albus holdt rigtig meget af Lorcan, han… ja følte bare på anden måde for Lysander.

Han havde mødt Lorcan i toget på første år da han var blevet væk ude i gangene, og de var blevet venner for det første øjeblik, da det var lykkedes dem at finde tilbage til den vogn hvor Lorcan havde siddet, var Albus lige ved at falde af overraskelse. Inde i tog kupéen sad en dreng helt magen til hans nye ven.

Albus smilte ved tanken. Det havde været hans første møde med Lysander, han kunne huske at Lysander havde sendt ham et smil og sagt hej. Det hele var så lang tid siden, lige siden det tidspunkt havde Rose været Lysanders bedste ven og Lorcan været hans bedste ven. Præcis sådan havde det været de 5 første år af deres Hogwarts liv, men i ca. midten af 6 år var ting begyndt at ændre sig, det startede efter at han havde overrasket hans bedste ven og hans kusine nede i opholdstuen en sen torsdag aften.

Han flippede ikke ud eller noget, faktisk synes hans det var helt fint af hans bedste ven endelig havde fundet sig en pige, og at det var hans kusine? Hun var gammel nok til selv at bestemme hvem hun ville være sammen med. Det var ikke det der var ændringen, nej men efter at Lorcan var begyndte at bruge mere tid sammen med Rose, ja… så var han selv begyndt at hænge mere ud med Lysander. Og efter noget tid var den underlige følelse i maven begyndt at komme hver gang han var sammen med Lysander.

Han vidste godt hvad det var, han havde haft kærester før… men Lysander var en dreng! Han havde aldrig troet at han ville være den slags person der ville falde for en dreng? Han fortalte sine bekymringer til Lorcan, det med at Albus var til drenge tog han meget pænt, og det med at hans bedsteven tog han også meget pænt, selvom… der var et underligt glimt i hans øjne da han sagde at Lysander aldrig ville være til den slags.

Albus blev revet ud af sine tanker af en klynken over fra Lysanders seng, og den blonde dreng vendte sig i sengen som havde han mareridt, Albus kunne ikke lade være at se Lysander vride sig som i smerter var bare alt for meget for ham. Han rejste sig fra sin egen seng og gik over til hans lidendes vens, han satte sig på kanten af sengen.

Han rystede blid i Lysander: "Sander… Sander… Du skal vågne nu."

Flere klynkende lyde kom fra den blonde dreng før han åbnede øjne, de var røde og opspilede som havde han grædt sig selv i søvn, de så på hinanden i få sekunder, Lysander overrasket og trist, Albus blidt og omsorgsfuldt. Der skete ikke noget i kort tid, men så kastede Lysander sig i armene på Albus: "du må ikke gøre det Albus" hviskede hans desperat, og hans stemme skælvede tydeligt. "du må ikke gøre det, du må ikke gøre det… jeg lover aldrig og sige det igen, du må bare ikke gøre det!"

Albus mærkede hans skjorte blev våd i takt med at Lysanders tåre gled hen over den, hvad var det han ikke måtte gøre? Hvad var det Lysander nok skulle lade vær med at sige? Hvorfor havde Lysander kastede sig i hans arme? Han valgte og tage det roligt, han strøg blidt og trøstende Lysander over ryggen, "shh… slap af Sander, jeg gør dig intet… det lover jeg."

Lysander så op på ham, og lige i det sekund så han meget uskyldig og meget bange ud: "du slog mig Al, du blev ved med at slå mig." flere tåre gled ned af hans kinder og fik en forfærdelig følelse op i maven på Albus, han ville aldrig slå Lysander! Aldrig!

Så begyndte Lysander og slå Albus på brystet, ikke særlig hårdt, men rystende og trist, mens han blev ved med at sige: "hvorfor gjorde du det? Hvorfor gjorde du det? Hvorfor gjorde du det?"

Albus kendte hans blonde ven, han ville lade ham græde ud, lade ham gøre alt hvad han ville til han var kølet ned. Og det virkede, efter få minutter sad Lysander stille, med hovedet hvilende på Albus skulder, han var stoppet med sit 'hvorfor gjorde du det?' snak, men tåre gled forsat ned af hans kinder og ned på Albus skulder.

Efter de havde siddet sådan lidt tid tog Albus ordet: "Det var bare en drøm Sander, du ved jeg aldrig ville slå dig… jeg ville aldrig, jeg gentager aldrig slå dig."

Lysander rejst langsomt sit hoved, og sagde med en spinkel stemme der næsten ikke var hørlig: "Lover du mig aldrig at slå mig?" Albus nikkede "lige meget hvad jeg siger?"

Den sorthårede dreng nikkede igen "Det lover jeg dig, lige meget hvad du gøre og siger, vil jeg aldrig slå dig." han kunne ikke forstå hvorfra Lysander havde fået den idé, det var jo bare en drøm. Som om han nogle sinde ville slå Lysander, det ville han ALDRIG! Aldrig nogle sinde gøre.

Lysander så på ham, med røde øjne før han seriøst sagde: "Albus… jeg…" han tøvende, han blik søgte væk et kort øjeblik, men det var tydeligt at han tvang det tilbage på Albus "jeg er forelsket i dig!" sagde han højt og seriøst, for hans kindben blev farvede let lyserøde, og han blev nød til at kigge væk.

Hvad skete der? Havde Lysander lige sagt det som Albus troede han havde sagt? Havde Lysander lige fortalt ham at han var forelsket i ham? Kunne det være muligt?

Albus mærkede sommerfuglene stige op i maven, og det før vinterkølige rum blev behageligt varmt, Albus smilede for sig selv. Lysander havde sagt det. Dette var ikke nogle drøm?

Han rakte frem og trak Lysander ind i et kram, og mumlede ind i hans ord: "Jeg tror jeg elsker dig."


End file.
